The Best Addiction I Ever Had
by Axl Von Trice
Summary: Generally I don't let people know this is a DDR story, I'd rather have them find out from the twist. But, alas, not an option here. OH, I don't own the rights to DDR, Konami does. Please R&R (read and respond for all you n00bs).


"The Best Addiction I Ever Had"

I'll never forget the night I first did it. I was at the local amusement park, had just gotten off one of the 3D motion rides, and my body had been tossed every way there was, but it was still cool. Anyway, when I saw it, I almost froze dead in my tracks. There it was, sitting right there in the arcade, the sweetest drug that had been keeping the local clubs alive. This one had a different name than the others, but you could tell it was the same stuff. I watched a one guy do it before me, and he was good. I'd heard of it before, mostly by word of mouth, and knew that I just had to try this. I handed my money over to the vendor, then stepped up onto the platform. At first, it was hard to keep up with all of the flashing lights and arrows, but the rush was so new and invigorating. I knew I would be hooked on this for life. I had people watching me, probably wondering "What the hell is he on?," but I didn't care. The feeling was unbeatable, the ultimate high I had ever received. It was better than food, better than kissing, better than, oh, wait, I'm still a virgin, so I don't know if it was better than that yet. Regardless, it was awesome. I loved every minute of it. After I had nearly exhausted myself on this new drug, I knew it was time to step down. It's never good to do too much the first time.

The next time I had just such luck of encountering this ultra-high again was at school. It was after hours, in one lone, offset building, where I got onto it again. I thought that this guy had to be bold to bring it on campus, after all, things like this were prohibited against school rules. I let a few others go before me, as I was sure some hadn't yet had the joy to feel this new sensation. When it was my turn, I still wasn't great at handling everything, but this time I had someone doing it with me. We both kind of got wasted, but when we breathed again, I think we shared a high-five or something. If not, we should have. Whatever.

Then, there was the third time I saw it. It happened to be at the birthday party for my ex, which I was a gentleman enough to accept an invitation to. Anyway, I was cruising around and spotted it, so I decided, "Hey, why not ask her to join?" Well, once again, she put me through pain, as she denied me of being a partner. I felt myself growl at her deep down inside. I held it back out of respect, although she clearly didn't deserve it. In spite of all this, it was made up for when I found this beautiful spin on life for the fourth time, which was indeed the best yet.

Ahh, it was almost unbelievable. On Christmas Day, I tore the paper away, opened the box, and there it was. Sitting there. I was in near shock. After I had gotten out of my stupor, I stood, then raised it far above my head, giving a victorious, Viking-like roar of "YEA, BABY!" several times over. I didn't wait for my mother's consent to go and try it. I let her get on the phone to talk to the family and then walked to my room to take it in, for the very first time, in my own home. The man in the TV shouted the title of the video game like he were an announcer in a boxing match, "DDR MAX- 2!" with the greatest zeal I had heard in years. I grinned at how stupid they made the guy sound, and yet how much fun the game had been made by such silliness. I checked myself in on the game, then took a look at the menu. "Game Mode" was there, but I instead went for "Lesson Mode," thinking I could probably pick up on things I hadn't yet learned, like "rhythm" and "coordination." I had to quit not too long after, as it was time to visit the rest of the family and receive more gifts, but I soon came home to start it all over again. At long last, I was in a state of true bliss. I was an unstoppable force, I became a river, I became the wind, I became... _the dance._ I, just one lone young man, standing on a venial dance pad, had become everything that is in Abba's "Dancing Queen," although I didn't share the gender specified. Not that it mattered, I was now a god.

I've been on it almost every day now, forgetting things like shaving, eating sugar, and drinking things that weren't all that healthy. Yes, Dance Dance Revolution has changed my life. I am becoming a better man, a stronger man, a leaner, more athletic man. It hasn't improved my no-girlfriend situation, but I believe that once I'm on the dance floor, that may soon change. I have improved all that I am, and soon, I'll be on my way to further glory. A dance contest, one may ask? There is no true way to know what the future holds, but I rest assured, I'll be there, dancing in the glory of the greatest.


End file.
